Discover the Isle!
New Quest. No details yet as to what unlocks this quest. It is a 5 stage Quest, but there is no time limit for completion of any stage. Discover the Isle! (1/5) Challenge: Let's track down the source of that beautiful song! * Explore on a long Galleon Voyage. * Complete a mermaid search to see what they know. (Both types of search are acceptable coin/ruby). '' '' Minimum Time to Complete: 24 Hours'' (You DO need to do a LONG Voyage with Cpt. Robert's Galleon)'' Reward: Reward text. * 10,000 Coins. Discover the Isle! (2/5) Challenge: Oh Jack, you can't just wander into our home and view our sacred relic! You have to earn that right. *Collect twice from the Fishing Pond *Craft a Fishing Net'' (If you have a net already, this step will count--No need to build another net)'' *Complete a long fishing voyage'' (any ship will do as long as it is a LONG voyage)'' Minimum Time to Complete: '' 24 Hours (You DO need to do a LONG voyage with a ship) ''Reward: Reward text * 15,000 Coins. Discover the Isle! (3/5) Challenge: We keep bringing you presents Jack, why don't you bring us some? What can you spoil us with? *Get a tier 2 cotton farmer for softer cloth. *Find 2 new canvas to impress mermaids (merchantman is best ship to try and obtain canvases) *Find 10 new sapphires for jewelry (by voyages or defeating pirates) Minimum Time to Complete: Indeterminate, but suggest 18-27 hours'' (you need to voyage for canvas - all going well, 2 x medium voyage with merchantman - 18 hours, sapphires - 1 x medium voyage with Capt. Robert's Galleon). 'Reward:' ''Reward text. * 20,000 Coins. Discover the Isle! (4/5) Challenge: Oh, but with how beautiful we are now, the pirates will simply never leave us alone. Could you teach them a lesson? *Defeat 5 pirates *Protect the mermaids with 5 voyages (any length voyages will do) *Get a tier 3 water mill for good power. Minimun Time to Complete: Indeterminate (but if you have the pearls for the upgrade, pirates are around and 5 ships, should only be around 5 hours)''. ''Reward: Reward text. * 25,000 Coins. Discover the Isle! (5/5) Challenge: Do you really care about us, Jack? Or do you just want to see our pretty lagoon and sacred relic. Why don't you play with us more? Come on Jack! Com... *Complete 4 mermaid spins (these can be coin or ruby spins) *Find the ruby jewelry hidden in the cove (10 Rubies). (you can earn these by using your free spins or using your regular ruby spins). *If you have free spin in your game then : - :: Earn and use 2 free mermaid spins to show loyalty. (it appears that everyone is getting a free spin after 20 regular spins, so you will have to do 40 regular spins (coins or ruby) to earn 2 free spins). *If you don't have free spin in your game then :- :: Impress the mermaids by buying a wall fountain. Minumum Time to Complete: Indeterminate (if you hit 10 rubies prior to using up 40 mermaid spins, then it will only take the time for 42 mremaid spins (40 regular + 2 mastery spins) Reward: Aww, you really do care! You're welcome to visit us anytime! This island holds our sacred relic of Tritina, so please tread with respect. *3 Sapphires, 2 emeralds, 30,000 coins * Unlocks the section of the Island Map just above Crescent Isle (unlocked by Build a BrickMaker) (Mermaid Isle??) with the smoking/flaming column monument . Acknowledgements krisb and darkangel on the PG TPC forum for the challenges and rewards and gohanie for the pix. Category:Quests